


Forever, For Now

by PookityPook



Category: HIStory 3: 圈套 | HIStory 3: Trapped, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Case Fic, Character Death, Danger, Disturbing Themes, Drugs, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experiences, On the Run, Romance, Sexual Content, Trauma, Undercover, Violence, hopefully lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookityPook/pseuds/PookityPook
Summary: “Tang Yi…” Captain Shi spoke in a shaky, quiet voice just barely above a whisper. In the tense, resounding silence of the precinct, everyone could hear every word. “You and I never got along… but he must have seen something worthwhile in you. Please accept my condolences.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So… I should be studying for exams, as well as packing to go back to my home country after a year abroad, but one of my friends decided to derail my life by introducing me to this show. Here is the result of my bingeing, obsessive mind not being able to focus on anything else for the rest of eternity, probably.

“You’re not paying attention to the movie, are you?” Shao Fei’s voice was accusatory, but indulgent. Tang Yi, sitting very close beside him, with his left arm thrown over the other’s shoulders and hand buried deep in Shao Fei’s hair, just smiled and leaned in to rest his nose in black, unruly locks.

“This movie is stupid,” Tang Yi murmured, ignoring Shao Fei’s indignant sound and kissing one very prominent and currently easily accessible right ear. “Plus, I keep getting distracted. You can’t really blame me.”

Shao Fei finally tore his eyes away from his television, where onscreen two seemingly incompetent police officers were chasing down a swan, to look at Tang Yi. He stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout, an affect made all the more amusing by the sudden proximity of their two faces.

“It gets better, I promise.”

“I doubt it.”

“It’s a classic! Everyone at the precinct loves it…”

“It figures, such a mighty police department!”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” Shao Fei finally laughed, and Tang Yi felt a rush of accomplishment. He reached up with both hands and carded his fingers through Shao Fei’s hair in an upward motion, causing it all to stand up in different directions.

“You look silly,” Tang Yi said with a sly smile as Shao Fei’s jaw dropped in anticipated protest. “Someone needs to make sure you look presentable.” As he spoke, his hands moved to flatten the mess he had made of Shao Fei’s hair as much as possible, brushing it all forward in his usual simple style. As expected, one single tuft refused to cooperate. Tang Yi attempted to curl and tuck it beneath another layer of hair, and looked pleased with himself for about two seconds before the tuft popped right back up again. Shao Fei simply watched him try and fail with great amusement.

“It won’t work, you know. I’ve been trying for years, it just grows that way.”

Tang Yi only hummed in response, settling for lightly wrapping the tuft around his fingers and giving it a gentle tug. To his delight, Shao Fei’s eyes fell shut and he leaned into the touch, both of them now facing each other on Shao Fei’s small but comfortable couch, their knees bumping and resting tightly against one another.

“If you don’t stop now, I cannot be held responsible for my actions…” Shao Fei said with a teasing smile, eyes still shut. His words stirred a hint of excitement in Tang Yi’s abdomen.

“Is that so? I thought all police officers were supposed to have strength and discipline,” Tang Yi said, his hand not ceasing in its movement. Shao Fei peeked out from beneath his eyelashes and regarded the man opposite him for a second before he pounced, leaning forward with hands deftly slipping beneath a soft grey sweater and sliding up, seeking out the warmth of the skin near Tang Yi’s ribcage. One by one he slotted his fingers in the faint indents between each rib where they fit perfectly. He looked up to meet Tang Yi’s gaze, so often reserved and closed off, but now in Shao Fei’s softly lit apartment with a cheesy movie playing in the background and the two of them close enough to be breathing the same air, Tang Yi looked up at the man just above him with humour and curious expectation. Shao Fei felt his breath hitch ever so slightly at the sight, before catching himself and turning it into a wicked huff of laughter as he utilised the position of his hands on Tang Yi’s ribs to begin tickling mercilessly.

The resulting yelp of surprise was music to Shao Fei’s ears and, despite the sudden struggle of swatting hands and gasps for air, he didn’t intend to ease up.

That is, until Tang Yi leaned so far off to the side in his attempt to escape such a vicious attack that he suddenly began to slip off the couch, grabbing fistfuls of Shao Fei’s blue plaid shirt to stop himself from falling before dragging the both of them to the rug between the coffee table and the couch.

There was stunned silence for only a moment as they took stock of their newfound position on the floor: Shao Fei propped up on his elbows with his hands behind Tang Yi’s head where he had tried to soften the blow of gravity, and Tang Yi still tightly holding on to the fabric of Shao Fei’s shirt with his legs bracketing the other man's hips.

As they locked eyes once again the laughter immediately recommenced. Tang Yi smoothed his hands down Shao Fei’s sides to straighten out the shirt, before the latter bent down to give him a gentle, breathy kiss him while massaging Tang Yi’s temples with his thumbs.

“Police officers are supposed to be lots of things,” Shao Fei whispered dramatically into Tang Yi’s ear. “And none of those things involve falling for gangsters.”

 _Falling_ … hearing it said aloud so plainly caused Tang Yi to feel an indecipherable emotion stirring in this chest. It was surprisingly pleasant. Any complaints that he may have been about to make about the indignity of being pinned to the floor vanished as he closed his eyes and simply savoured this unexpected moment.

“There’s...... something I need to tell you.” The barest hint of hesitation in Shao Fei’s voice caused Tang Yi’s eyes to snap open.

Unsure of whether or not he was imagining the faint rise of tension creeping in between them in that moment, he slowly slid his both of his hands to rest upon Shao Fei’s back and interlaced his fingers, effectively locking Shao Fei in place.

“Of course you can tell me,” Tang Yi said in what he hoped was a soft yet confident tone. His eyes swept over Shao Fei’s face, taking in the way he still breathed deeply from their antics, to the way his eyebrows creased up ever so slightly when he was being more earnest than usual, and to the way his big round eyes tended to hold the man beneath them captive, their gaze penetrating any and all of Tang Yi’s defences.

Shao Fei paused for a moment, before dropping down for another swift kiss and saying, “I’m going undercover.”

“What?!” Tang Yi jolted upright, his forehead nearly colliding with Shao Fei’s as he straightened up. Shao Fei’s instincts quickly allowed him to rear up to avoid the painful contact, and in doing so the top side of his head collided loudly and painfully with the underside of the coffee table instead.

“Ow!” his hand reached up to fervently rub the bump. “Tang Yi!”

Tang Yi only stared, his hands tightening on the back of Shao Fei’s shirt once again. Shao Fei’s looked at him with a pouty expression, but quickly realised Tang Yi was going to sit and wait for clarification. He sighed.

“International Crimes requested our assistance. Apparently they’re really close to getting the break in the case that they need. But it requires our knowledge of the area and local activity, and I’m the senior investigator, so…” he trailed off, hoping that was sufficient explanation.

It wasn’t.

“Why can’t they send their own people, if it’s international crime?” Tang Yi’s voice was steel, tinged with concern. “Your precinct can just fill them in on everything they need to know, if that’s the case. I don’t see what it has to do with you. And alone??” he demanded to know, expecting the answer but hoping it wasn’t so.

Shao Fei lowered the hand he had been using to massage the growing bump on his head, dropping it on Tang Yi’s shoulder gently. “Yes, alone, in theory. But I have my team in the wings always,” he said, his tone rising slightly in reassurance. “They’re the best of the best. _We’re_ the best of the best!” Shao Fei gave Tang Yi an attempt at a conspiratorial grin, but it fell flat. Tang Yi’s quick mind was already running through possible scenarios in which an undercover mission could go horrifically wrong, especially when International Crimes was involved. He opened his mouth to demand more details but Shao Fei, anticipating this move, placed his hand over Tang Yi’s mouth.

“I’m forbidden from talking about it, so I can’t tell you anything. I’m sorry,” Shao Fei said. Tang Yi could only raise his eyebrows, a furiously pleading expression intense in his eyes.

Shao Fei sighed again. “It’s my job.”

Tang Yi made a disgruntled sound into the hand over his mouth and rolled his eyes in response, refusing to look at Shao Fei anymore. The hand dropped, as Shao Fei sensed an extremely reluctant victory. Nevertheless he leaned to try and catch Tang Yi’s eyes.

“Come on,” he gently chided. “How bad could it be? You and I have gotten into a world of trouble together and survived, I can’t do worse than you!”

Tang Yi glared at Shao Fei from the corner of his eye before sighing in defeat.

“That’s a terrible example in this situation. But I can see that there’s no use changing course now, you’re already set on it.” Tang Yi reached up and buried his hands in Shao Fei’s hair once more, feeling for the tender bump on his head and massaging it apologetically. “At least tell me how long I am expected to await your gallant return, Officer Meng?”

A beat of silence before...

“A month…” Shao Fei ducked his head as Tang Yi reached up to grab a couch cushion and smack him violently over the head with it.

“A fucking _month_?! Meng Shao Fei! Get back here!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you guys if you can figure out what movie they were supposed to be watching c:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I was planning on posting this one week from the first chapter, but I couldn't sleep so I guess that's when things get done.... If only I could apply myself this much to my university work wooops

Shao Fei inspected himself in the large full length mirror that was currently occupying a corner of an oft-unused interrogation room. Spread all around the walls and table and nearly every other available surface were notes, printouts, photographs, and cuttings that outlined the mission. Not a single thing was being left to chance and therefore nearly all the files were hard copies, digital being far too risky.

But the subject of Shao Fei’s attention was currently his own reflection as he attempted to adjust the stiff white cuffs of a very slim and most likely very expensive three-piece suit, the pitch black jacket and silk waistcoat of which lay delicately placed on the back of a nearby chair.

“Yu Qi, don’t you think this is a little too tight? It’s almost indecent… And what if I have to fight?” Shao Fei asked his teammate, bending his arms this way and that and watching the way the fabric stretched across his form. Yu Qi smacked his hands out of the way and began properly attaching the tiny skull-shaped cufflinks.

“Criminals are indecent anyway, you need to fit in,” she told him. “And this suit is the highest quality, can’t you tell? Don’t be too reckless and it will be fine. There!” She finished with his sleeves and stepped back to get a better look at the overall effect. “Senior, I think you look so intimidating!”

Shao Fei slipped on the waistcoat, buttoning it up, and then picked up the jacket and slung it over one shoulder, examining himself carefully in the mirror.

“So handsome!” Piped up Zhao Zi, from where he was sitting at the table and fiddling with something in a small box.

Shao Fei grinned and posed, throwing up peace signs and making cutesy faces at Zhao Zi’s reflection in the mirror.

“Now you look like an idiot,” was the response Shao Fei received.

Yu Qi slapped his arm. “Ah Fei! Please be serious, you need to get in character! And there’s another thing…” She pulled out a skinny black tie and moved to put it on her senior.

“It’s okay, I know how to put on a tie,” Shao Fei said, reaching for it. Yu Qi snatched it out of his reach.

“You barely know how to comb your hair.”

“Wow! So rude!”

“You don’t deny it!”

“Maybe it makes me look ruggedly handsome,” Shao Fei laughed but acquiesced, bending his head a little so his shorter teammate could bring the tie around his back of his neck.

“Yu Qi, you’re so right, I look like a no-good criminal in this. A no-good criminal with good taste in clothes!”

“I told you.”

“This is much better than that stupid pink thing you made me wear during the Big K operation!”

Yu Qi gave him the fierce glare from where she was finishing up the knot of the tie. Then without hesitation she simply said, “You can’t tell me it didn’t do you any favours.”

Shao Fei could hear Zhao Zi give a tiny giggle from behind him. “What’s that supposed to mean?!” He demanded, but he could already feel his ears slowly heating up.

Yu Qi smiled innocently up at Shao Fei and patted the completed tie knot, tucking the lower end of the silky fabric into his waistcoat. “We were all at the bar that night, Senior. We saw the way he was looking at you. The way he—”

“Yeah, yeah, okay!” Shao Fei grumbled. He lightly pushed Yu Qi to the side, who simply gave him a smug smile. “Can’t believe you’ve gotten past your feelings so quickly, talking like that,” he said. “Let’s get back to what’s important here. Zhao Zi, have you got whatever-that-is working yet?” Shao Fei walked over to inspect what his friend was doing.

Zhao Zi picked up what looked like a large black diamond pin, set in gold. He handed it over to Shao Fei, saying, “This will go on your tie. It has a tiny camera with a high pixel rate inside, so from that position it should be able to see everything you see. There is also a secure internal transmitter which does live video that we can access from a heavily encrypted feed on an isolated network that I set up myself.” Zhao Zi took a second to look pleased with himself. “But if you find yourself somewhere where there is no signal, or it’s being blocked as will most likely be the case, this little beauty can also take photo images with this—”

Zhao Zi held up what appeared to be the back clasp of the pin, and placing the surprisingly tiny thing in Shao Fei’s palm.

“Go ahead and put that on,” he told Shao Fei, who was holding up the two separate pieces up to his eye in amazement.

“This tiny thing can do all that?!” His voiced was full of bewilderment. “How the hell did we afford this tech?”

“We didn’t,” was Zhao Zi’s reply. “International Crimes provided it, so you better not lose it!” He lightly punched Shao Fei’s arm.

“I won’t,” Shao Fei said, securing the tie and the pin together. “How does it look?”

“It’s incredible! It just looks exactly like a diamond!” Yu Qi gasped in amazement. “But how is Senior supposed to know if it’s recording or if he needs to photograph something?”

“Ah, that’s the really difficult part. But here’s what’s interesting …” Zhao Zi reached up to flip over Shao Fei’s tie where they could all see the back clasp of the pin. “When it’s attached to the pin, you just press it like this—” He demonstrated, the push and click of his movement almost imperceptible. “And there you go! Photo! It will automatically send us any photos whenever there is signal present, so even if the event is delayed we will still receive the evidence eventually. So I recommend taking a photo whenever something really important is happening even if it’s recording at the time because there’s no way for you to tell. You can pretend you’re adjusting your tie or something!”

Shao Fei held the tie up to his face to inspect the little gadget once again. “Amazing… I am wearing so much money right now,” he murmured in wonder.

Zhao Zi grinned at him. “Appreciate that while it lasts… Let’s go look at the video feed!” He raced out the door to his workstation with his two teammates on his heels.

“It can do audio but because the system is so tiny, it won’t be very good,” Zhao Zi continued to explain, excitedly taking advantage of the opportunity to talk technology. “So don’t rely on it picking up a lot of conversation. It would only work if you’re standing near a person, so it’s up to you if it feels safe or not.”

The three of them approached Zhao Zi’s computer terminal. It was late and the dimly lit precinct was mostly empty, only a few fellow officers present on the far side of the large office space. Nonetheless they glanced up in surprise at seeing Meng Shao Fei so dressed up in what was probably the first time in recent memory. Shao Fei shot them a cocky grin and they went back to work with amused expressions on their faces.

Zhao Zi sat down at his desk and pulled up the window with the video feed, his two teammates gathering in close on either side of his chair. Right there on the screen, the three of them could see Zhao Zi’s shoulder and computer monitor framed perfectly, albeit in black and white, from where Shao Fei was standing on his friend’s left side, the picture multiplying by infinity as a result of the camera being pointed at its own image.

“Whoa…” Shao Fei and Yu Qi spoke in unison.

“What are we looking at here at this time of night?! It’d better not be inappropriate!” A stern voice suddenly came from behind.

Zhao Zi, Shao Fei, and Yu Qi all jumped and turned in surprise to face Captain Shi who was standing there with a stern expression and his arms folded, Jun Wei grinning behind him holding a medium-sized box.

“No, Boss! We were just making sure Senior’s tech was working!” Zhao Zi looked up at the captain earnestly. “And here’s the photo we took inside the interrogation room!”

Onscreen was a monochrome image of what was clearly Shao Fei’s legs and torso, the picture having been taken while holding the tie the other way around.

Captain Shi’s expression remained unmoved. “How impressive.” He peered over at Shao Fei who stood up slightly straighter under the impromptu inspection. Captain Shi nodded at the sight. “Looks like you’ll fit right in these lowlifes,” he said, disguising his praise with a grumble.

“The clothes were all Yu Qi’s work, Boss, she did a good job!” Shao Fei informed him. Captain Shi directed a rare smile her way and Yu Qi beamed at the praise from her two superiors.

“I have one more thing for you.” Captain Shi waved Jun Wei closer who opened the lid of the box he was holding. “You can’t have your Glock on you while you’re working, it might give you away as an officer. When you get to your new residence, stow it away somewhere secure in case of emergency. Instead you need to use this…” Captain Shi pulled from within the padded a box a shiny and new black Colt M1911 handgun. Shao Fei’s eyes widened an impossible amount as he took it from his boss, cradling the gun with both hands.

It was heavy but slim, perfect for concealed carry and the job at hand. It was also fitted with some surprising modifications, such as gold detailing on the grip as well as an intricate design engraved on the barrel’s slide.

“Boss… this is too much!” Shao Fei exclaimed. Captain Shi simply patted him heavily on the arm.

“Where you’re going, being ostentatious is what will make you fit in. You need to look and feel the part.” Suddenly Captain Shi’s face turned serious and his voice low. “Promise me you won’t be reckless and stupid, Officer Meng. There is a lot at stake here. Do you understand?”

Shao Fei nodded sharply, his expression firm. “Yes, Boss. You can all count on me.”

The captain’s face broke into a genuine beaming smile at those words, and he grabbed Shao Fei’s shoulder to give it a good shake. “Good, good. Because if you’re shot and get yourself landed in the hospital again, I will finish the bullet’s job for you myself!” And with that, Captain Shi gave one last heavy smack to Shao Fei’s arm, causing him to step to the side with the force of it.

“I know, trust me,” Shao Fei laughed. “I’ve had enough of being the one getting shot…” he trailed off when he realised none of his comrades were paying attention; they were all staring at a spot behind him.

“What…” He turned around. Tang Yi had just walked through the doors of the station and was approaching the place where they all currently stood, looking as neat and impeccable as ever but with an extremely rare expression of surprise on his face, which he was trying very hard to conceal.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei exclaimed, rushing to haphazardly stow the Colt he was still holding back into its case and slamming the lid shut. Jun Wei smoothly slipped the box inconspicuously to his side. All eyes were still upon the approaching Tang Yi, whose eyes were fixed upon Shao Fei.

Shao Fei bounded up to the unexpected visitor with a huge smile. “You’re here! I was going to come visit you as soon as I was done with everything…”

Tang Yi gave him a small smile, his eyes still appreciatively raking over the sight before him. “I came to make certain that you did so.” He leaned in a little closer, speaking in a quiet tone, “You look different. I almost didn’t recognize you in such finery.”

Shao Fei barely had a moment to register the flush creeping into his face before a loud voice behind him burst out, “Alright, enough! Get out of my sight, both of you!” Captain Shi waved them off as he started to make his way back in the direction of his office. “And Officer Meng, I expect to see you here bright and early tomorrow morning. Don’t even _think_ about being late!”

• ♦ •

Outside in the cool night air, Shao Fei bumped his arm to Tang Yi’s as they both made their way to the car park.

“Worried I was going to leave without saying goodbye?” He teased with a wide smile. Tang Yi glanced over at him as they walked, his amusement glinting in his eyes.

“I’m invested in making sure that you don’t vanish into thin air.”

“Do you really think so little of me?”

“No, you probably wouldn’t do it on purpose.”

As they finally approached the sleek Audi parked a short distance away from the other vehicles, Shao Fei made his way towards the passenger seat side. Suddenly there was heat at his side and with a gasp he found himself firmly pinned with his back against the car door, being held in place by the entire length of Tang Yi’s strong form, swift hands catching his waist and holding on tightly.

“Tang Yi! The precinct—” Shao Fei was immediately silenced with a forceful kiss, the shock of which he felt throughout his entire body. His own hands moved of their own accord, sliding up and under Tang Yi’s blazer to stabilize himself as if he wasn’t already rooted in place by the strength and sudden ferocity of the other man.

Tang Yi couldn’t help but lift one hand to cradle Shao Fei’s jaw, his long fingers creeping in to the soft black hair behind his ear as he softened the kiss before breaking away to look into the open face of the man beneath him. Shao Fei’s eyes were wide, simultaneously full of shock and delight.

Tang Yi leaned in for another quick kiss. “Don’t be surprised. If we aren’t to see each other for an entire month, then I have no time to lose.” Again a kiss, this time to the corner of Shao Fei’s mouth.

“I’m not complaining,” Shao Fei whispered somewhat breathlessly. “I just didn’t expect the great Tang Yi to lose his composure in public.”

Tang Yi stepped back with a smirk, straightening the other’s suit jacket. “I’m not sure it’s my composure you should be worried about right now. Not that anyone is around to witness.”

“Still, there are better places and better ways to get our hands on each other.”

A glint of something mischievous lit up Tang Yi’s eyes. “Officer, what are you suggesting?”

“Oh, just shut up and get in the car!”

“Yes, Officer.”

The drive back to the house was rather quick.

• ♦ •

After an impossibly distracted ascent through the house and up the stairs, which likely left their bodies banged up and bruised from colliding with every possible corner and doorway, the two of them finally found themselves in Tang Yi’s bedroom. His jacket was unaccounted for and he was making quick work of ensuring that Shao Fei’s met the same fate, however this goal was made difficult by the closeness of their bodies and their reluctance to allow even an inch of space between them. Eventually Shao Fei took up the task himself, yanking the sleeves from his arms without breaking the deep kiss they shared and not sparing any thought to the expensive material falling inelegantly to the floor.

With both of their arms now free, Tang Yi directed them towards the bed, forcing Shao Fei to shuffle backwards while undoing Tang Yi’s shirt buttons in order to get his hands upon warm, smooth skin as quickly as possible.

Suddenly Shao Fei was falling, the back of his legs having hit the edge of the bed, and he found himself upon his back, breathing deeply with his arms lying useless by his shoulders. He stared up at Tang Yi, unbuttoned shirt hanging loosely open and watching him intensely.

Slowly and with impossible grace, Tang Yi climbed up onto the bed to join Shao Fei, maintaining eye contact the entire time as he settled himself down upon Shao Fei’s thighs. Feeling like a cornered prey animal staring down its hunter, Shao Fei swallowed, the sight of the movement at his throat catching Tang Yi’s attention and enticing him closer.

Tang Yi leaned forward all the way, firmly placing his hands upon the bedcovers on either side of Shao Fei’s head and nudging his chin up and out of the way with his nose so he could breathe in the scent of the other man’s neck. Shao Fei swallowed again, burning up with nervousness as well as something else, and the motion was felt upon Tang Yi’s lips as he inhaled so very deep and slow.

Nosing his way to one side, Tang Yi placed his right hand on the other to keep his victim in place, angling Shao Fei’s head to the side with a thumb on his chin to gain better access.

Without any warning, he gently bit the sensitive skin below Shao Fei’s right ear.

Shao Fei, completely paralyzed, felt his lungs stop working.

Tang Yi give a feather light kiss to that same spot before looking up at the impossibly wide brown eyes that watched his every movement, fire and something akin to fearful desire burning within them.

“Breathe,” Tang Yi whispered, and felt the stuttering, shaky response to his command where his chest hovered just above Shao Fei’s. He gently stroked the side of Shao Fei’s jaw with his thumb, his hand almost completely wrapped around his neck.

“Once again you seem to be wearing more clothes than me.” Tang Yi slid his hand down to the tie that was still perfectly in place. “I don’t think that’s very fair.”

Suddenly Shao Fei’s hand flew up to meet Tang Yi’s. “SHIT!” He exclaimed, thoroughly startling Tang Yi who jerked back in surprise, thinking he had somehow hurt Shao Fei.

“What—?” He began, voice tinged with concern, but Shao Fei was sitting up and pushing him off of himself and the bed, still repeating “Shit, shit, shit…” over and over, hands scrambling at the black pin keeping the tie in place.

Tang Yi could only watch in bewilderment hinging on panic as Shao Fei yanked the slim tie from around his neck, crumpling it up into a messy ball and tossing it clear across the room to the farthest corner from the bed, before looking back at Tang Yi with wild eyes.

“There’s a camera. Inside the tie pin,” he explained, taking steadying breaths. Tang Yi choked.

“What?!”

“It’s for the mission, so I can gather evidence.”

“And it was, what… recording…… all that??”

“Yes,” Shao Fei breathed. “It feeds back to the station…” He looked at Tang Yi looking back at him knowing that they both currently shared the same wide-eyed, slack-jawed expression, before the ridiculousness of the whole thing suddenly hit home and they both doubled over with laughter.

Before long their heaving gulps of air were almost too painful to keep up and they both collapsed back onto the bed side by side, gazing at each other as they haltingly tried to regain their composure.

When they could finally draw in more steady breaths, Shao Fei reached down to take hold of Tang Yi’s hand, slowly bringing it up to his lips, the intimacy of the motion causing Tang Yi’s throat to tighten as they both remembered that this would be their last night in each other’s company for a while.

“Shao Fei…” Tang Yi spoke, but stopped when he realised he had no idea how to continue.

Shao Fei simply looked at him with completely knowing eyes, rolling toward him to throw his other arm over Tang Yi’s chest.

“I’ll see you when I’m finished,” Shao Fei whispered, his face alight with affection. Tang Yi almost couldn’t bear to keep looking, so unused was he to being on the receiving end of such a look. Instead, he decided to roll to meet Shao Fei on his side, slinging his arm over the other man’s waist so that they were now both entwined with one another, and burying his face in Shao Fei’s neck once more.

“We should get ready for bed,” he said, his voice low and his words at odds with the way he was holding Shao Fei and the fact that he had no intention of actually moving. “You have to be at the station early tomorrow.”

“Hmm. Maybe in a bit,” came the contented, lazy response.

Eventually, the two of them found the motivation to get up and prepare for bed properly, and if they became tightly entangled once again the moment they were beneath the covers, neither of them was of a mind to protest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in a police precinct in Taipei, one poor, small officer who had stayed extra late was peeking from between his fingers at his computer monitor, accidentally having ended up watching certain events unfold which he never should have been privy to. And yet, he couldn't seem to look away...


	3. Chapter 3

_Confirmed international drug trafficking. Extremely dangerous new narcotic discovered. Precise chemical composition currently unknown. Suspected source locations identified. Estimated gang size/structure outlined in file. Gang name unknown. Member hierarchy unknown. Third party involvement unknown._

Shao Fei couldn’t help but frown while flipping through his file of all the available info that had been gathered in preparation for the mission at hand. Despite reading it for the umpteenth time, he was not receiving any sudden waves of enlightenment which would prove both extremely useful and comforting in his very near future.

It wasn’t necessarily the lack of specific intel that had him deep in thought; Shao Fei knew that it was his job to find out all the missing pieces, or there wouldn’t be any point in going undercover.

The problem most likely stemmed from the fact that he would have his work cut out for him. The nature of this case was such that the entire force was feeling the pressure of having to operate extremely quickly to squash a crisis before it occurred, all without somehow compromising thoroughness and care.

_Multiple deaths confirmed. Risk of overdose/drug interaction: moderate to severe. Any future emergency calls and hospital records being monitored._

Shao Fei was also deeply aware that he had told Tang Yi that it was nothing too major; the team was just assisting International Crimes because of their close familiarity with gang activity in Taipei, and the whole thing should be over in about a month.

He may have fudged the truth a tiny bit.

While it was true that International Crimes needed their help for that very reason, Shao Fei had neglected to mention how little was actually currently known about the case and that it would practically be his sole responsibility to dive into the deep end and fish out all of the information necessary to  even think about making an arrest. A month, while being a wholly plausible timeframe for a preliminary reconnaissance mission such this one, was also extremely generous and relied on the best possible circumstances. In reality, there was no way to predict exactly when the investigation might end, but Shao Fei was currently hoping and praying to his ancestors with all his might that he wasn’t being foolishly optimistic.

At the same time he cursed the cosmic forces for their timing. His relationship with Tang Yi was still practically in its infancy (the romantic side of it at least – just the thought sent Shao Fei’s heart fluttering a little faster and a faint blush to his cheeks) and he resented the thought of losing any and all contact with the other man when all he wanted to do was hold him down and take him in with his eyes, his fingers, his lips…

Like just that very morning in the bright, blinding sunshine that came in through almost every direction of Tang Yi’s bedroom, the two of them surrounded by clean white bed sheets, soft and reminiscent of floating on a cloud, carefree and heavenly.

Shao Fei let out a faint, happy sigh before he could catch himself, and without warning he felt Zhao Zi’s elbow at his ribs and the captain’s voice saying very pointedly, “… am I right, Officer Meng?”

Shao Fei flipped his file folder shut and straightened up, feeling that this was not rhetorical but having no clue what the question may have originally been. Completely winging it, he responded with a confident, “Yes, Boss!”

This was the wrong answer apparently, and an unconcealed snicker passed around from the rest of Unit 3 who were currently seated around the briefing room table.

Captain Shi placed both of his hands on the table in front of him in exasperation and glared at Shao Fei.

“So you _are_ sleeping on the job, Officer Meng? I had a feeling.”

“What? No!” Wide-eyed and chagrined, Shao Fei glanced around at his teammates but it was clear from their visibly amused expressions that no one was about to come to his rescue. “I was just… reading through the file one last time!” He held up the document in question, having only just remembered it was in his hands.

When Captain Shi responded only with an unimpressed hum, Shao Fei bent his head over the file once more, this time trying to concentrate on its contents in greater detail. This would be his last chance to openly ask any preliminary questions before his ability to communicate with the rest of the force became extremely limited.

_Narcotic seemingly addressed as ‘Angel Blood’. Full extent of side effects currently unknown. Note: investigate possible connection between increased rates of violence and reckless behaviour._

Looking at the little photograph paper-clipped to one of the pages, Shao Fei could see where the three small, round, and shiny crimson pills got their name. It was a stroke of luck that they were even able to get their hands on this tiny sample, which had been discovered down the pants of an excessively aggressive perp in a (seemingly) completely unrelated case.

Not that it had been much help so far; the toxicology profile of the so-called Angel Blood was taking ages to complete, its unfamiliar chemical composition entirely baffling the experts both within their precinct and the impressive team compiled by the International Crimes Division. Shao Fei couldn’t blame them. He knew they wanted to be as thorough as possible, and their decision to not come to any hurried conclusion was better than giving the police faulty, and potentially deadly, intel.

Unfortunately, this meant that all of what the police had to go on in terms of symptoms to look out for was based on the murky, often slurred reports of eye-witnesses, most of whom were also under the influence of some substance or another.

It appeared that it would be difficult to predict the behavioural effect it would have from person to person: seemingly incapacitating some beneath a wave of sensations, while driving others to extremes of recklessness and even violence. Shao Fei knew that he would need to be extra observant and careful while collecting evidence and he was determined to clear up as many unknowns in the case as possible.

_Proceed with extreme caution. One first responder previously attacked by suspected user – currently in critical condition._

• ♦ •

Goodbyes amongst the majority of the precinct were relatively brief and hopeful in tone; no one wanted to be the one to jinx all of their efforts in the investigation.

Captain Shi had everyone present in the final briefing run through their exact tasks for the upcoming weeks in concise detail, which no one took issue with despite the lack of need. If anything, it was comforting to see everyone confidently and competently going over the importance of their roles. Shao Fei felt a lump of pride rising up in his chest knowing his team would not let him down, and he vowed to return the favour. After all, a hefty portion of the responsibility fell upon his shoulders as the best candidate for the job at hand: a senior officer with an impressive case record, and arguably the best martial arts skills in the precinct.

Still, he almost hadn’t expected to be the one approached with the mission, considering the fact that International Crimes had in the past made no effort to conceal their displeasure with some of Shao Fei’s methods and behaviour.

And yet, a couple weeks previously it was Senior Chief Yan himself, alongside Captain Shi of course, who sought him out for a private meeting between the three of them to propose the idea of him going undercover.

Shao Fei immediately jumped at the suggestion and Senior Chief Yan wasted no time in commenting about how, if he came out on the other side of this successful, it would more than make up for the Thailand debacle. Shao Fei nearly bristled at those words, still resenting the blame being placed on him, before looking closely at his and the captain’s superior officer and realising there was no bite to his bark. Quite the contrary, Senior Chief Yan’s normally inscrutable facial expression hinted at the seriousness of the case and something possibly resembling concern for all their actions going forward.

Shao Fei was instantly humbled by his own wave of understanding of the circumstances.

The end of that meeting marked the beginning of a frantic but careful preparation of a select few teams, Unit 3 the first among them, all sworn to absolute confidentiality.

And now, upon the moment of truth, the general sentiment of all the officers was nothing but determination to prove their worth as protectors of the public.

Yu Qi handed Shao Fei a cardboard box loaded nearly to the brim with documents.

“Here’s everything you need for your new identity. All of your alias documentation is already in there. Driver’s license, passport, new birth certificate… Zhao Zi even edited some photographs that you can put up in your new place if you want,” Yu Qi bounced slightly up and down as she spoke, trying to conceal her nerves. Zhao Zi gave two thumbs up when his name was mentioned, but then immediately blushed and averted his gaze when Shao Fei looked his way… He had been acting weird all morning.

Shao Fei frowned. “Why have you been acting weird all morning?” He demanded with amusement in his voice.

Impossibly, Zhao Zi’s face suddenly turned an even more vivid scarlet and his eyes widened. “N-nothing!” He stuttered. Shao Fei didn’t believe him.

“Zhao Zi…”

“Alright, I’m sorry!” Suddenly Zhao Zi had swooped in and tightly wrapped his arms around Shao Fei’s middle, almost making him drop the cardboard box.

“What the—?”

“I didn’t mean to watch…” Zhao Zi said rather mournfully. “It was just up on the screen, and I was doing other things, and I ended up staying late, and I didn’t realise you were still wearing the tie, and—”

As Zhao Zi took a second to catch a breath, Shao Fei furrowed his brow and shared a confused look with Yu Qi.

“Uhh…?” He said in lieu of a more coherent question. “What exactly are you talking about? I don’t…” _Oh._ “Oh no.”

That fucking tie… It was currently neatly hung up inside a dressing bag along with the rest of suit, sitting ready by his desk, tiny tie-pin camera and all. Shao Fei wanted to smack his own forehead as he remembered the activities that (very nearly) took place the previous night and the horrible realizations that came with them. Shao Fei could tell without looking that he had most likely turned the same shade of red as his friend.

“It’s okay…” Shao Fei rasped out, chagrined and slightly parched. “It’s my fault. I completely forgot I had it on.”

Yu Qi’s gaze flipped between as she struggled to comprehend what was happening in front of her. “What are you guys talking about?” She whined a little.

Zhao Zi and Shao Fei jumped back from each other a tiny bit and both exclaimed, “Nothing!”

“Tell me!”

“You don’t want to know!” Shao Fei adjusted his grip on the cardboard box, which was growing heavier in his arms amidst the distractions.

“Senior!”

“Fine! Zhao Zi was watching inappropriate things at work last night!” Shao Fei grinned and ignored the loud, indignant splutter in response to his words.

Yu Qi stared at the two idiots in front of her for a few seconds more before deciding, “You’re right, I don’t think I want to know. Anyway, Senior, I have something else for you!” She quickly skipped to her workstation and returned with a bright green leafy plant in a medium sized pot. She beamed as she deposited it atop the already large mountain of files in the box Shao Fei was currently holding. He was taken aback.

“What is this for?” He asked, beginning to strain a little under the weight.

“It’s part of your disguise! You’ll really look like you’re moving into your new place, if your neighbours see you. Also,” Yu Qi straightened out a few shiny leaves, sounding slightly subdued. “I don’t want you to get lonely. You might have no one to talk to until you get back, so this might help make your place feel a little bit like home.”

Shao Fei was genuinely touched at the thought. He realized that he had indeed been stalling, not wanting to leave his friends behind quite yet.

Sensing the slight shift in the mood, Zhao Zi beamed his brightest smile and said, “You’ll be back before you know it! We’ll all be working so much on this case that it will seem like no time.”

Shao Fei couldn’t help but grin as well. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m going to work hard to collect evidence so this can all be wrapped up as quickly as possible.”

Without warning a hand suddenly came down hard onto Shao Fei’s left shoulder from behind, the action very nearly becoming the moment when everything in his hands finally tumbled to the floor. As Shao Fei’s knees nearly buckled as he swayed to steady himself, the captain appeared at his other side, giving his officer a little shake.

“Don’t pretend you’ve suddenly sprouted a work ethic, Officer Meng,” Captain Shi said gruffly but jovially. “You just want this to be over so you can go back to gallivanting off with dangerous gangsters!”

Shao Fei’s jaw dropped in indignation, both at the captain’s teasing as well as the not-so-quiet giggles coming from the rest of Unit 3 who had just joined them. Each of them knew the words were empty, remembering the administrative chaos that befell the precinct while Meng Shao Fei had been off ‘gallivanting with gangsters’ and nearly of dying of infection in the mountains.

Shao Fei let out an exaggerated humph. “Maybe you’re right… which means I’m going to get going now. The sooner I leave, the sooner I’ll be done without you all distracting me. Bye!” He would have given a cheery wave if his hands hadn’t been so full, so he settled for a wink and smirk as he turned his back on them all.

Jun Wei, who now stood between Yu Qi and Zhao Zi with a large cup of instant noodles in his hands, shouted to Shao Fei’s retreating back, closely followed by the captain, “Don’t get injured again!”

Both Yu Qi and Zhao Zi smacked him hard on either arm.

“Ow! What? You know he’s prone to bleeding for stupid reasons…” Jun Wei mumbled around the chopsticks in his mouth.

Zhao Zi stared at him. “You’re eating already? It’s only ten in the morning!”

Jun Wei simply shrugged and slurped up a noodle. “We had an early start, which means lunch just got bumped up.” He pointed his chopsticks at Zhao Zi. “Since when do you let the time of day dictate your meals?”

Zhao Zi’s stomach simply growled in response.

“Excuse me, Officers,” a voice suddenly spoke from behind them. Unit 3 turned in unison to see Senior Chief Yan standing there, impeccable in his suit like always.

“I’m looking for Captain Shi and Officer Meng, any idea where they might be?” He asked them. No one said a word for a moment.

“They just left, sir,” Ah Zhi spoke up, pointing towards the door. Senior Chief Yan simply nodded his thanks and swept past them in the direction of the exit, all eyes of Unit 3 following him out the door.

“How did Ah Fei get in trouble with Interpol again when the mission hasn’t even started?” Jun Wei mumbled around a mouthful of noodles.

Yu Qi just shook her head in exasperation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems I'm not dead!! Not physically anyway, despite being MIA for forever. I'm sorry, please forgive me!!!!
> 
> Anyway..... that finale, huh!! I'd love to hear your feelings about the fact that Trapped is finished! I know I'm finding it difficult to accept lmaooo especially a few of the things that happened in the last couple of episodes. I will definitely be taking some creative liberties regarding the fates of certain characters in this fic hehe
> 
> In other news, I'm finally back in my home country, moving was a nightmare, I fell ill on top of it all, but now I'm back babeyy!! I'm hoping I'll be able to upload pretty regularly now, at the very LEAST there should be a new chapter once a week :D
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> p.s. if you want to scream about any of your feels with me at any point, totally feel free to message me on tumblr: oneiro-nautical.tumblr.com ♥


	4. [Interlude: Forelsket]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norwegian - (n.) The overwhelming euphoric feeling that becomes present during the process of falling in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Among the wreckage of broken promises and disregarded deadlines, you see something glowing faintly among the rubble. You go to pick it up carefully. At last, you've found it!! ]
> 
> [ Item - Chapter 4 added to your inventory ]  
> [ You received +10 XP ]

_Earlier That Morning_

Waking came slowly, the lulling weight of sleep hardly shifting as Shao Fei registered the soft glow of morning sunlight from behind his still-closed eyelids. Only it wasn’t the heaviness of sleep which refused to withdraw.

As Shao Fei became more aware of his surroundings he realized that the heavy warmth cocooning him was in fact spreading from the figure laying impossibly close behind him. Still refusing to open his eyes and acknowledge the day, Shao Fei sleepily reached for the left arm that was entwined around his pyjama-clad ribs, catching the hand resting there with both of his own. Drawing it up to his chin, he tucked the other person’s hand into his chest, not unlike one would a teddy bear. Definitely not unlike a young child would, but Shao Fei wasn’t in the mindset to care all that much, not when he was surrounded by softness and glow and hazy comfort. He felt a slight shift behind him.

“Good morning,” Tang Yi spoke, low and quiet. He immediately tightened his arms and shuffled even closer, his target being the line where short dark hair met the soft skin at the base Shao Fei’s skull. He pressed his nose to the tempting spot, inhaling deep and slow and entirely unable to resist pressing a tender kiss to the long slender neck which was right there to meet his lips. 

Shao Fei’s eyes snapped open,  wakefulness and sunlight rushing to all of his senses in moments. He tugged Tang Yi’s hand up to his lips for a responding kiss, and with a smile colouring his words he said, “Good morning. Did I wake you?”

A very interesting sensation came then, a soft side-to-side motion that felt as though Tang Yi was nudging his whole face back and forth along the back of Shao Fei’s head. It was hard not to giggle at the unconcealed display of affection but somehow Shao Fei managed, not wanting to spoil the moment.

“You didn’t,” Tang Yi spoke into his hair. “I’ve been awake for a while.”

Shao Fei couldn’t resist the urge to turn around anymore, the desire to be face to face outmatching the comfort of their current positions.

Tang Yi’s embrace loosened only long enough for the other man to roll over in his arms and face him, before drawing him into their strong hold once again. Now nose-to-nose, Shao Fei’s big eyes gazed at him without any lingering drowsiness.

“You couldn’t sleep?” Shao Fei needed to check.

“Oh, I slept fine. Maybe I just wanted to watch you,” Tang Yi smirked ever so slightly. Shao Fei giggled in earnest at that.

“Creepy,” he laughed. “Now who’s surveilling who? Did I do anything interesting in my comatose state?”

Tang Yi made the appearance of thinking very seriously about the question for a moment. “Apart from drooling all over some expensive silk sheets, nothing much,” he said with a humorous leer, ignoring as Shao Fei shoved lightly at his chest in mock indignation. “Oh! You may have passionately mumbled my name in your sleep once or twice, too. I feel left out of whatever good times you and my name were having together, it’s not proper.”

Shao Fei shoved himself up on one elbow to look down at Tang Yi, his right hand still pushing at Tang Yi’s sternum and fingers catching the buttons of his pyjama top. “You’re lying about both those things!” His words, however, were at odds with the indulgent grin that graced his features. Tang Yi ran his left hand slowly up the arm holding him down.

“Not at all,” he murmured, smiling lazily. “I’m serious, can you let me in on the secret?”

Shao Fei was captivated by the dark eyes staring deep into his own from below, almost not catching the question. “What secret?” He asked quietly, glancing down at Tang Yi’s mouth and being tempted ever closer with just a look from the man beneath him.

Tang Yi lowered his voice again so that Shao Fei had to lean in even further, their breaths becoming indistinguishable at this point.

“I want to hear you make that sound again.”

Before Shao Fei could even process those words, the hand that Tang Yi had on his arm slid the rest of the way up his shoulder and neck to settle behind his head and yanked him down for a sudden, searing kiss.

Shao Fei only had split seconds to throw a hand out to stop himself from losing his balance and potentially causing injury to himself or others, and even so his hand sank down between luxuriously soft pillows right by Tang Yi’s head, so that Shao Fei was basically lying atop the other man. The man who didn’t seem to notice this or even mind, as his grip on Shao Fei’s hair was now unrelenting and his mouth brooked no room for argument.

Tang Yi’s insistent command of Shao Fei’s body set his nerves alight, and he gasped with heady breathlessness into the kiss, surging forward to throw a leg over Tang Yi’s hips while simultaneously working his fingers further into the buttons of the pyjamas which were currently being annoyingly obstructive. He began undoing them with relative ease.

That is, until Tang Yi used the hand that wasn’t currently tugging on his hair to wrap around the underside of his thigh, fingertips pressing into the sensitive skin there, feeling hot even through Shao Fei’s pants.

Feeling like his brain may be short-circuiting, Shao Fei had to swallow back a moan and decided to even out the odds by finally getting his hands on Tang Yi’s bare skin. Spreading the pyjamas open, Shao Fei ran splayed hands up either side of Tang Yi’s ribs, feeling them move beneath his fingers with each quickened breath. Without meaning to, his thumb stroked ever-so-lightly across a nipple.

The reaction was immediate.

Tang Yi jolted into tension beneath him, eyes snapping open and a strange, high-pitched sound that Shao Fei never imagined hearing from him escaping his throat before hastily being choked off.

Shao Fei froze; both of them stilled all movement except for the near-synchronized rise and fall of their heavy breaths.

A look of delighted wonderment split Shao Fei’s face and Tang Yi realised his grave error in seconds.

“Are you really _that_ ticklish?” The man above him demanded with a hushed sort of humour.

“No.”

“Liar.”

“So you keep saying.” Tang Yi tilted his head up to try and tempt Shao Fei into another kiss, a diversionary tactic that was ultimately futile.

Shao Fei leaned in the tiniest amount, feinting the invited kiss before quickly ducking his head and blowing a great puff of cool air across the wonderfully sensitive skin.

“Shao Fei!!” Tang Yi huffed out a helpless laugh and his entire body curled in on itself in defense, nearly dislodging the other man who just barely managed to hang on. Tang Yi took advantage of his own momentum and Shao Fei’s precariousness to shift the balance between them and firmly flip Shao Fei onto his back, knocking the breath from his lungs and effectively reversing their positions, this time to Tang Yi’s benefit.

Time for revenge.

Tang Yi didn’t leave a single second for Shao Fei to react, immediately sealing their mouths together once again and grinding down with his hips, hard. This time it was Shao Fei whose back was arching high off the bed, both of their bodies being pressed ever closer and Tang Yi’s name gasped and muffled into the very same owner’s lips.

Success.

Shao Fei’s hands began grabbing at every part of Tang Yi that they could reach, pulling and scratching and pressing. He was positively intoxicated with lack of oxygen, the hot press of the weight upon nearly every inch of him, and the shift of the muscles on Tang Yi’s back beneath his hands.

Suddenly those hands held empty air as they were yanked away by the wrists and pressed ruthlessly into the mattress on either side of Shao Fei’s head, the ring of Tang Yi’s grip unyielding and just on the gentle side of bruising. The position was agonizingly reminiscent of the previous night. Shao Fei felt like he was about to go out of his mind.

After several long minutes, or possibly hours, Tang Yi eventually pulled away with one last, slow, tantalizing kiss, and Shao Fei _finally_ got a chance to breathe.

While he lay loose-limbed with his chest heaving, he couldn’t even make use of his arms which were now freed from Tang Yi’s strength even if he wanted to. Meanwhile the man in question was gently cradling one side of his face and pressing his lips, achingly soft, to his slightly feverish other cheek.

“Come on, it’s time for breakfast,” Tang Yi whispered, softly patting Shao Fei’s face and moving to withdraw.

…… Wait, what?

“What??” Trying to get his brain to work properly was exerting more effort than Shao Fei currently had.

He couldn’t even focus his eyes, the space above him now only showing the bright ceiling instead of the object of his affections

Taking pity on Shao Fei with one last quick kiss, this time to his damp forehead, Tang Yi was gone from the bed, and looking entirely too spry and coordinated while doing it.

“Tang Yi!” Shao Fei shouted, his wits finally catching up with the situation. “Come back here and finish what you started! Tang Yi!!!”

But it was no use. Tang Yi glanced back over his shoulder on the way to the bedroom door only to give a Shao Fei a cocky wink, saying , “Hurry up and come back soon, and then we can continue.”

And then he was gone. Shao Fei was gobsmacked and not a little bit dissatisfied with the current state of affairs, feeling like he had been played.

His head weakly dropped back down to the bed and he pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He realised that Tang Yi was currently walking around the house looking like _that_ , with his pyjamas hanging open and his hair sticking every which way in a manner that was very obviously not his usual coiffed style. All the guards and gang members and their mothers  would know what young Master Tang had been doing this morning, and who he had been doing it with. Or rather not doing anything with, ultimately. Bastard.

“… Fucking tease,” Shao Fei laughed, and gathered his remaining strength to get up and get ready for the day.

• ♦ •

About an hour later, having showered, dressed, and been fed breakfast by a smug criminal, Shao Fei was back in Tang Yi’s bedroom collecting the last of any things he may have lying about. The enormous windows were still letting in bright morning light from almost all sides, barely shielded by the sheer curtains, and Shao Fei decided that the glaring, illuminated mess they had made of the bedding would be Tang Yi’s problem.

He made a beeline for the spot where his new suit had been placed, neatly folded. He didn’t remember doing that during their shenanigans last night, having opted for simply draping it over the back of the chair in a hurry to just crawl under the covers and succumb to sleep.

Sneaking a garment bag from Tang Yi’s closet in which to keep the suit safe, he first lifted up the jacket to hang it up before something caught his eye. Artfully folded there in the left-hand breast pocket was a very dark silver-gray pocket square, shimmering elegantly and outlined with a thin border embroidered in gold.

That had most definitely not been there the previous night, and Shao Fei had no doubts as to how it might have gotten there now. With gentle fingers he tugged it out of the pocket, causing it to unfurl into its delicate square shape.

Inquisitively, he brought it close to his face and sure enough, there was a tantalisingly faint trace of Tang Yi and his usual cologne.

Shao Fei inhaled deeply, just once, not wanting to lose the fabric’s precious scent too soon. As he carefully tucked it back into its designated pocket, he felt incredibly touched at the silent gesture, and appreciated the unspoken words behind it.

After making sure he had packed and collected everything he would need, he gave the room one last visual sweep before closing the bedroom door behind him, his mind wholly occupied by the small yet invaluable gift which now had a home in the suit currently slung over his shoulder.

 _I’ll miss you,_ it seemed to say. _Hurry back._

 _I’ll be back no matter what,_ Shao Fei projected his thoughts out towards the universe.

_I’ll miss you, too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say for myself, guys. Life is making writing extremely difficult but I don't want to sound like I'm just making excuses ahah. 
> 
> But this definitely isn't a dead project, so...... I won't give up hope if you don't ♥


End file.
